The best friend
by miza.amira.94
Summary: Its the classic typical falling in love with your best friend type of story. Emily is in love with Hanna but will Hanna ever see Emily as more than a best friend? especially when Hanna has a perfect boyfriend by her side? Follow the life of Emily and her quest to win Hanna's heart. Will she succeed or fail? come on and check it out.


Chapter zero

 **Hey guys! Since this is my first fanfic ever, I hope u guys would go easy on me. Hate reviews will be flushed out while constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Any advice would be helpful too. And btw this is a definite Hannily fanfic. Cuz I just love them so much. This is just the filler chapter. And lastly I don't own pll but it would be so cool if I did**.

Breathe in and out, in and then out. Clears throat. Ahem. Okay, I am ready. Hello there, my name is Emily Catherine Fields. Those who are close to me would just call me Em and my parents would call me Emmy despite the fact that I am no longer 5 but what the heck, they are my parents and I love them. I am the only daughter of Pam and Wayne Fields. My dad, is a soldier and is currently undergoing his second tour in Afghanistan while my mom stays with me at home and works as a kindergarten teacher here at Rosewood. I am a sophomore at Rosewood High school along with my four best friends Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery and Samara Cook.

The five of us have been best friends ever since first grade and were inseparable since. Let me introduce my awesome friends one by one. First up is Samara. She is the dork and prankster of the group. She could make even the grumpiest person alive crack with laughter what with her jokes and silliness. Next is Aria. She is the artist of our group. Complete with a unique sense of fashion sense and that is entirely her own. I swear one time, she used forks as earrings. I know weird right but she managed to pull it off. She loves literature and arts. Her dream is to have her own gallery of her paintings and works. After that is Spencer. The brains of the group. She is already taking a few AP classes in order to boost her credits and chances of getting into UPenn, her ultimate goal ever since she was born. She was drilled to excel and succeed never settling for second. She is also in the soccer, debate, lacrosse and chess club. Talk about an overachiever.

And last but not least Hanna. Sigh. The most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes upon. The catch of every boy and girl attention at school. She is the queen bee of Rosewood High. When she walks by, you can't help but stare at her form. Elegant and class with every step she take in those five inch never less designer high heels of hers. When she talks, well you can't help but feel mesmerized by her sweet, melodious and sensual voice of hers that could easily make anyone squirm with tightness in their groin. Making, no commanding us in the gentlest way to obey her every word like a mindless zombie. And when she touches you, oh god, no words could describe that sensation. Tingles and butterflies erupt like volcanos inside your stomach and would only crave more of her delicious touch. Huh? Oh sorry there. You guys must be wondering why im practically shamelessly describe my supposedly best friend like a teenage hormonal boy that encounters his very first wet dream. In a way, I am, I guess. Well as you guys can tell, I am hopelessly in love with Hanna. Ever since I first saw her all those years ago. I know what you guys are thinking. Why haven't I confess my feelings yet for her even though decades have passed? Well it's the most classic yet cliché excuses that ever existed in falling in love with your best friend stories. That is because I can never jeopardize our friendship like that. See! I told you! Cliché right? But it's the truth. What if I confess and she rejects me. It will be awkward between us and soon she will think that I am some sort of freak and stops being friends with me altogether. I can never lose her friendship ever. Even if I have to suffer in silence over this erratic feelings of mine for her then so be it. Her happiness matters most to me.

Though I think that, but my stupid heart just won't listen to me. It would beat faster when she is around, skips a beat when she touches me and hurts when she is not around me. Ughhh. Another reason to ponder is that she is not gay. Completely and utterly straight like a freaking arrow. She would never look at me like that let alone return my feelings for her. Last and the most problematic reasons of all time, is that she ha D. Caleb Rivers is his name. Get the picture yet? How sad is my life right now. Liking a straight girl that is single is one thing but loving a straight best friend that is taken is simply pathetic. Watching in the sidelines those two make out, groping, touching, flirting, sexting and ugh intercourse. Since Hanna tells me and the girls EVERYTHING about her life well you can say that I am a masochist now. I once walked on in on them ahem you know doing the dew when I accidently left my text book at her room. Needless to say, my heart broke into a gazillion pieces. Sigh.

Picking each pieces up and tapping them with duct tape was what I did. My friends all know about my crush. They would try to comfort me and encourage me. At the very least I could vent it out to them. But that's all that I can do. Vent. Never being able to express it to her. Sometimes I would wish that I could forget those feelings you know. And move on from her. But no matter how hard I tried it would just fall flat on my face. I gave up in trying to have a girlfriend or meet other girls because all I can see is her. i am in so deep that I can't find my way out from the enigma that is Hanna Marin. I guess I would just be forever doomed to be the awesome best friend until I die alone of old age with a hundred cats to my name that would inherit whatever I have left. Sigh. That is the life of Emily Catherine Field, aka always the best friend.

 **So what do u think? Yay or nay?**


End file.
